CXC chemokine receptors are a subfamily of chemokine receptors that specifically bind and respond to cytokines of the CXC chemokine family. There are currently seven known CXC chemokine receptors in mammals, named CXCR1 through CXCR7. CXC receptors have been implicated in various inflammatory, autoimmune and other diseases, disorders or conditions.
Inflammation-related diseases, disorders or conditions include a variety of specific pathologies affecting millions of people. While several therapies have been developed, such as certain non-steroidal anti-inflammatory compounds for use in the treatment of rheumatoid arthritis, there is still a large unmet need for better and more efficacious therapies.